


I Hate Time-travel

by Space_Persons



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Memes, Mothman, No Romance, No Smut, Not A Fix-It, Post-Canon, Post-Weirdmageddon, Time Police, Time Travel, we only time travel because it’s fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Persons/pseuds/Space_Persons
Summary: After weirdmagedon the Time Police reform to protect against dimensional threats too. Short on recruitment they decide to offer Dipper Pines a job.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Ford Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Lolph (Gravity Falls) & Dundgren (Gravity Falls)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	I Hate Time-travel

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to thank you for reading this. The title is an expression of how I feel when someone uses time travel to fix a problem in their story and dose not have time travel as a previously known of option(Avengers end game) however this story is in no way related to that because Gravity Falls is one of the few pieces of fiction where it is ok.

After the fall of the Time Baby the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron fell apart. There were a majority of the members of the squadron who were still active due to the necessity of their job. But for Lolph and Dundgren something had to be done. They decided that the current state of the squad was not enough for the threats that had come to light. They were now the leaders of the Time and Multiversal Protection Agency from Threats to the Natural Order and State of Being. 

After the fall of the Time Baby the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron fell apart. There were a majority of the members of the squadron who were still active due to the necessity of their job. But for Lolph and Dundgren something had to be done. They decided that the current state of the squad was not enough for the threats that had come to light. They were now the leaders of the Time and Multiversal Protection Agency from Threats to the Natural Order and State of Being. 

After the disaster that was the fight with Bill Cipher they called an assembly of the remaining time police and asked them to join their quest to better protect their universe timeline and planet (because you’d be stupid to think that any of them cared about anything outside the atmosphere as seen in the moon war of 107̃452) 

Paperwork filled the surface and drawers of Dundgren’s desk. He was certain that when he had been in a lower position in the squad there hadn’t been this many forms. There was a rush for more members to fill new and vacant spots. Despite the thousands of flyers that he had distributed throughout the city there weren’t many people applying. It could have been the cult like reputation that the time police had gained in the city but Dundgren was sure that wasn’t the case. 

No matter the reason it was still big enough of an issue that they had begun to recruit people from other parts of the time stream. But that meant more paperwork. The request had finally been passed and they could finally start recruiting. There was a list of about a thousand people who were talented and experienced enough to join yet so utterly unremarkable at the age that they would be contacted that they would have little to no impact on the current timestream if they left. 

The last thing to do would be to discuss this with Lolph and send the messages. Lolph walked into his office. “Is this it Dundgren?” Dundgren handed Lolph the list. He took a few moments to scroll through the holographic paper nodding a few times and grimacing at a couple others. After having spent a good portion of your life meeting with people from all sorts of times you hear a few things about certain people. Lolph paused in his scrolling. Sometimes you do more than hear of them. “Are we sure that we should be contacting one of the Pines twins?” 

Dundgren understood his partner’s pause. The whole Pines family was infamous in the time travel community and has caused the time police in particular a whole lot of pain. “I have reason to believe that Dipper Pines would be an asset to the agency at this time especially with his involvement with the 2016 weirdmagedon. Not to mention the fact that if he were to live out his life normally he would amount to nothing. It's not often that there is someone who can be recruited where the most noteworthy thing they did was when they were twelve.”

Lolph nodded again and continued scrolling down the list. “It works.” He handed it back to Dundgren. “Do you also have the list of agents that will be paired with them?” 

Dundgren did not have the list. “No it is what I was planning on doing after I reviewed this with you.” 

Lolph looked at him in a way that conveyed trust and respect and left the room. 

Each person on the list would be sent a message detailing the offer and reason they were asked then told the place to go to if they chose to accept. The message would be personalized by an AI to arrive in an acceptable manner that corresponds to the time period they lived in. The theorized acceptance rate of the offers was 34% which meant that there would be more or less that 340 new recruits to help fill the spots they needed. Knowing that in roughly a week the the Time and Multiversal Protection Agency from Threats to the Natural Order and State of Being (TMP agency for short) would be in working order and have the resources necessary to conduct investigations into potential threats instead of just interfering with crises that are in progress. 

It was coming up on Dipper and Mabel’s seventh summer spent in Gravity Falls. It was a home away from home and house many of their closest friends and their two Great uncles. Despite the growing distance in the interests of the twins their summer adventures in the town remains a focal point in both of their lives. 

Dipper, despite having the opportunity to go immediately into college and pursue a degree that could earn him a career that would give him notoriety and fame, took a year off before that to let him chase his more strange interests and let him think on what he wants to get a degree in. While he knows that there are many people who don’t know what they want to study when they enter college, Dipper decided what he felt fit best in his life. (He also had a wish to see which American cryptids were real and which had no evidence he could find) 

And Mabel knew exactly what she wanted to do. She was going to run a business. While she didn’t have any current plans on what to sell (she had a list that she started when she was 13 and it includes almost everything from her homemade sweaters to becoming someone who helped people find a hitman) she knew that the best way she could use her people skills was selling people stuff that they didn’t need. 

The twins were closer than ever and never spent a day without having a conversation on the phone. (Not to mention their literal constant stream of text from each other)

Dipper was camping on the side of the road in West Virginia near Point Pleasant for a reason that had to do with the fact that he was trying to find evidence (for himself and his great uncles) of supernatural creatures outside of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Obviously he didn’t think that there was a creature called Mothman but someone saw something and he was in the area anyways. The thought was he would camp here for the night and whether or not he saw anything he would continue onto Gravity Falls to spend his summer. 

Dipper was reclining in the front seat of his SUV when he heard the radio turn on. Dipper sat up so fast he crashed his head on the ceiling. The radio began speaking to him. 

“This is an official message and offer from the Time and Multiversal Protection Agency from Threats to the Natural Order and State of Being. If you are Dipper Pines you have been selected as a possibility to be an agent of this organization. Roughly two feet to your left in sixty seconds there will be a time period accurate information device that contains the information for your acceptance or denial of the offer.” The voice sounded like if Siri saw someone piss in her coffee then was asked to send a note. The name Dipper Pines was said by what sounded like a man and was badly edited into the message. 

It took Dipper a while to begin thinking in a comprehensive way again and by the time he had a rational thought there was a pop and something landed behind him. Whatever it was, it missed the seat and had fell to the floor of the car. He rifled through several burger wrappers and a couple spiral bound notebooks and grabbed a usb drive. 

He wanted to plug it in to his laptop to see what it was but before he did anything stupid he made the wise decision of planning on waiting a few days to examine it in the safety of his Great uncle Ford’s lab. Despite the drive probably not containing anything harmful if the message he received was true. But if he had a nickel every time there was an object that released evil things when they were opened.(he’d only have two nickels but its weird that it happened twice) 

**Author's Note:**

> Im hoping to get the next chapter out before April ends. Feel free to comment your opinions or anything else you think of. (like what is your favorite flavor of pie) In the next chapter we will find out what the usb thingy says and how I decided to write all of the other characters.


End file.
